¿Crees en la magia?
by AquaHonda
Summary: AU Arthur es un gran mago reconocido en todo el mundo, hasta que, en medio de una función, un espectador le tacha de fraude, diciendo que sus trucos son farsas para engañar a la gente. Asakiku. ArthurXKiku (InglaterraXJapón)
1. Capítulo 1

Konichiwa! Aquí os traigo un Asakiku más ^^~

Es un poco OOC y CORTITO pero creo que os podría gustar~

**Nota mental:** Hetalia no es mío, sino que es del GRANDIOSO Himaruya-sama -reverencia-

A divertirse ·w·

* * *

-Sin más dilación, el espectáculo va ha empezar. -decía el presentador, entusiasmado- Con todos ustedes, llegado desde el mismísimo Londres les presento al más grandioso y espectacular mago de todos los tiempos: el asombroso Arthur Kirkland.

De la nada salieron toda clase de humos y luces, que desapareciendo rápidamente de allí, dejando a un joven rubio en medio, con una gran capa a las espaldas y una varita mágica en su chistera le miraban asombrados, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo. Acto seguido desapareció del escenario, haciendo sorprender más al público, intentando encontrarlo con la mirada.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros -se oyó al fondo de la sala-Es un honor teneros aquí esta noche.

El desconocido seguía caminando en dirección al escenario, tapando su cara con una gran capa. Al llegar allá, dejó descubrir su rostro, haciéndoles saber que era el mago que hacía unos instantes había hombres como mujeres empezaron a aplaudir energéticamente, aunque estas últimas también lanzaban algún piropo hacia él.

-¡Qué animado está el público! -siguió el rubio- Pues esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, señoritas.

El inglés siguió con grandes trucos que, para las personas corrientes, resultaban imposibles de realizar.

-Y por último, para finalizar mi función, necesito la ayuda de un voluntario.

Muchas manos estaban alzadas, intentando que pudieran ser elegidas para poder colaborar con él.

-¿Podría subir, por favor? -dijo, apuntando a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros- Usted tendrá el gran honor de subir conmigo esta noche.

Mientras subía, gran parte del público tenía la vista en el, odiándole por haber tenido el puesto que deseaban.

-Lo primero que debe hacer es presentarse, señor-Honda, Kiku Honda.-Muy bien, señor Honda, ¿está usted casado o en alguna relación sentimental en este momento?-No.-Ya lo habéis oído chicas, este hombretón aún está libre. -anunció, mientras todos le reían la gracia, a excepción del pelinegro.-Está bien, señor Honda, ahora que le conocemos ya podemos pasar al truco, pero antes -le tendió su varita- ¿Podría sujetármela un momento, si no es mucha molestia?-Por supuesto -respondió el japonés, sosteniendo la varita.

El inglés se alejó pero, mientras se alejaba, la varita que tenía el oriental se le escurría de las manos haciendo reír al público. El mago llegó apresuradamente, volviendo a colocar la varita recta y regañando al ojimarrón mientras se volvía a dirigir a su maletín. Esto sucedió una y otra vez, haciendo enfadar al rubio, reír al público y sacar de quicio al japoné és sacó unos aros completamente juntos y se los entregó a su "ayudante".

-Ahora intente desunir estos dos aros, señor Honda.

Kiku tiró con todas sus fuerzas para que los aros se separaran, sin éxito alguno.

-Es imposible -respondió- Están hechas de acero y ninguna fuerza humana puede separarles.

-¿Y si, en lugar de fuerza humana, fuera fuerza mágica? -preguntó el mago.

-Bueno-

No tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que el inglés, adelantándose, tocó los aros con la varita e inmediatamente dijo.

-Inténtelo ahora, por favor.

El pelinegro, dudoso, intentó separar con desgana los aros cuando, evidentemente, eran imposibles de separar. Pero, para su sorpresa, consiguió desunirlos sin apenas fuerzas, haciendo aplaudir al público locamente.

-¿Lo ve, señor Honda? Nosotros, los magos, somos capaces de cosas que resultan imposibles.

El japonés no pudo aguantar más, su cara se puso de color rojo rabia y empezaban a apretar fuertemente sus puños.

-Esto es una farsa -exclamó- Todo, todo lo que hay aquí es mentira. La magia no existe, todo son invenciones de los magos. ¿Por qué no lo entendéis?

Todo el público se sobresaltó, mirando mal al oriental y comentando entre ellos. El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente recuperó la calma.

-¿Acaso no crees en la magia?

-Por supuesto que no. Todo esto es obra de burdas trampas que, durante siglos, nos han engañado como a niños.

-¿Y como explicas todos los trucos anteriores? No creo que puedas ser capaz de saltar a la comba con el pelo de tus cejas ni tele-transportarte hasta el fondo de la sala.

-Era todo un farsa. Tus "trucos" no son más que hechos gracias a la "magia" del espectáculo, intentando burlarnos de nosotros.

-¿Quieres comprobar que la magia realmente existe? -dijo el mago, con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Y aquí se acaba~.

Os he dicho que era muy cortito y no se si podré acabar el segundo capi pronto D: Pero lo intentaré xD

P.D. Esta historia fue fruto de mi fiebre Asakiku (sus causas son adorar a Arthur y a Kiku más, si se puede, de lo normal) por haber leido el final de "Honorable Samurai, Sucio Pirata" de GriisleChan.

Seguro que os encantará~~


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda ^^~

Aquí tenéis este mini-capi para leer.

Espero que os guste~~

* * *

Todo el público lo miraba, asombrados. Nadie sabía como reaccionar ante tales acusaciones.

Solamente Arthur seguía sonriendo con picardía al japonés, mientras él le miraba, en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Entonces, quieres comprobar que la magia existe? -repitió el rubio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
-Así es. -respondió el pelinegro, secamente.  
-Lo siento mucho, damas y caballeros. -se disculpó al público, con una cara de pena- Pero me temo que la función ha terminado. -se tapó con su capa, cubriendo también al ojimarrón- Goodbye, people.

Entonces el mago y su acompañante, desaparecieron del escenario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a todo el mundo patidifuso.

* * *

...

* * *

Cuando Kiku abrió los ojos, el inglés aún seguía a su lado, pero no estaban en el escenario del teatro, sino que se encontraban en una amplia habitación de una casa.

-¿D-Donde estamos? -preguntó el oriental.  
-En mi casa -cogió un termo de una estantería- ¿Te apetece un poco de té? -el japonés negó con la cabeza, por lo que el británico bebió un pequeño sorbo y continuó- ¿Ya me crees? ¿Ya crees en la magia?  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-¿Entonces como explicas que hayamos llegado aquí? -insistió el ojiverde.  
-Pude que me hayas drogado para quedarme dormido y después me trajeras hasta aquí. -expuso el pelinegro, mientras el mago le miraba con una mirada de superioridad.  
-¿Así que aún no me crees, eh? -sin miramientos hizo ascender la taza donde estaba tomando el té unos metros hasta rasgar el techo- ¿Qué me dices ahora?  
-Eso podría haberlo hecho con unos cuantos hilos pegados a la taza y enganchados al techo.  
-Eres duro de roer... -su sonrisa se volvió más acentuada- ¿Qué tal ahora?  
Kiku intentó replicar, cuando, sin saber como, una extraña fuerza se apoderó de él. El japonés, estupefacto, mientras en sus pupilas veía como subía poco a poco, acercándose al rubio, mirándole desde una altura considerable.  
Sus rostros estaban ya demasiado cerca, ya que las frentes de ambos estaban pegadas y la distancia entre sus labios era nimia.

-¿Al fin me crees? -Arthur agarraba fuertemente su mentón.  
-B-Bueno, no es que me lo crea, pero puede que haya posibilidades de que pueda existir. -bajaba lentamente su mirada, intentando no tener contacto visual con el mago.  
-Nunca darás tu brazo a torcer, ¿verdad? -alzó el mentón del menor hacia sus ojos, para así poder verlos nítidamente. Sus pómulos dibujaron una sonrisa de victoria pero, a la vez, con lujuria.- Y vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que has hecho... - el japonés cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir una paliza, pero el inglés acerco sus labios a los del menor y... le besó.

* * *

Se acabó el mini-capi ;A;

Pensé que me ocuparía más, pero realmente es muy cortito (aunque también tiene sus ventajas, así puedo escribir la continuación más rápido xD)

Espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis muuuchos reviews~

Hasta pronto :D


	3. Capítulo 3

Siento la tardanza ;A; Estos malditos exámenes no dejan a uno escribir~

* * *

El mago se alejó un poco del japonés, para poder ver la cara que ponía.

Estaba toda sonrojado de un rojo intenso y jadeaba a un ritmo rápido y constante. Intentaba articular algunas palabras, pero resultaban inteligibles para el inglés. Sus ojos no lo veían directamente, sino que su mirada estaba clavada al suelo.

Al verle, el rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente empezaron a notarse gracias a una sonrisa.

-Esto solo es el principio -avisó, captando la atención del oriental- Espero que estés preparado.

-N-no pienso que me haga nada. -intentó forcejear con él, haciendo que el europeo le cogiera por las muñecas- Usted no tiene el derecho a obligarme.

-En eso te equivocas, _my dear_. -apretó aún más las muñecas- Puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana.

-J-Jamás te dejaré que me hagas nada. -intentaba salir de allí, pero no tenía ninguna escapatoria, por lo que desistió- ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Sabes por qué te elegí a ti? -esquivó la pregunta, lo que no agradó mucho al asiático, pero hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Porque no tenía la mano levantada para salir de voluntario?

-Exacto -respondió el joven mago- Al verte, supe que ese no era tu lugar, que no creías en la magia. Pero hay una cosa más...

-¿Qué?

-Cuando mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos pude ver toda la intolerancia y desprecio hacia mi, y eso de cierta manera me -se paró, intentando coger aire- me excitó...

El japonés le miró extrañado, pero ya no intentaba evitar al occidental, sino que se aproximaba hacia él, con un poco de miedo. El primer impulso de Arthur fue cerrar los ojos y ladear su cara para que no se viera con la de el pelinegro y, además para tapar lo roja que estaba; pero se sorprendió al notar una cierta calidez en su mejilla derecha. Abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban posados en su sonrojada mejilla, por lo que el rubio dirigió sus manos hacia su oscuro pelo, haciéndole caricias y revolviéndole el pelo. El ojimarrón siguió besándole, esta vez llevando sus labios hacia los del mayor. Al llegar los saboreó notando el sabor del té que se había tomado, amargo pero con pinceladas de una dulzura procedentes del los terrones de azúcar que le habían añadido.

-"Él también es así..." -pensó el invitado, - "Parece un poco frío y gruñón, pero realmente es dulce y encantador".

Lo que no sabía era que el inglés, por su parte, estaba pensando prácticamente lo mismo, ya que los labios del oriental también sabían al té japonés que se había tomado por a mañana.

Finalmente empezó su beso, duradero y apasionado, prolongado hasta que ninguno de los no pudo contenerse más y se separaron para coger un poco de aire. El ojiverde se dirigió hacia el japonés y le susurró:

- Te voy a repetir la pregunta. ¿Crees, con todo tu corazón y cariño, en la magia?

-Si tú crees en ella yo lo haré y, aunque me cueste la vida, te defenderé a ti y todas tus creencias hasta el final de mis días... -tardó unos segundos en continuar hasta que, casi inaudiblemente, susurró- Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, Kiku. Y no dejaré de amarte nunca...

Acto seguido, se dieron un beso aún mas largo y sensual que el anterior, mientras ambos se abrazaban intentando fundirse en uno.

* * *

...

* * *

-No creo que eso sea buena idea -desagregó un noruego, a no mucha distancia de allí.

-Pero sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos -dijo un rumano, quien lo estaba acompañando- Si lo conseguimos, podremos tener todo lo que hemos soñado.

-Aún así no creo que Arthur quiera irse de aquí tan pronto. Recuerda lo ilusionado que estaba cuando supo que veníamos a Japón.

-Pero ese no es su gran sueño, lo que el realmente quiere no está aquí y tanto él como tú lo sabes.

-Ya, pero no me parece buena idea que nos vayamos tan deprisa de aquí...

-Es por el bien de todos, estoy seguro de que entenderá que nos tendremos que marchar antes de tiempo.

-Está bien, iremos a junto a él lo antes posible para salir de Japón cuanto antes.

* * *

Siento tardar tanto con el mini-capitulo, es que estaba muy liada y no podía escribir mucho ._.

Espero que os guste aún así, espero vuestros reviews~

Besitos~


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí esta el mini-capi~ ^^ Espero que os guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur siguió besando y acariciando el cabello de Kiku mientras el susodicho gemía descontroladamente y con la cara toda ruborizada y sudorosa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde hacía tiempo, pero todo cambió cuando, de pronto, el móvil del inglés empezó a sonar, con el himno de Reino Unido de tono. Eso trajo desprevenído a ambos, quienes se alejaron lentamente el uno del otro. El mago cogió nervioso su teléfono, mientras que el japonés intentaba recobrar la compostura después de lo sucedido.

- ¿Si? -contestó el británico, con tono malhumorado.

El rubio rápidamente cambió su cara de enfado a asombro, soltando palabras sueltas y frases inacabadas de protesta al hablante, las cuales no parecían dar resultado, ya que al acabar la conversación el anglosajón estaba deprimido y destrozado.

-Lo siento, Kiku. -se disculpó, dirijiéndose hacia él- Debo irme por un asunto urgente.

El asiático tardó en contestar, intentando coger aire profundamente y enfriarse las mejillas colocando las manos encima de ellas.

- B-B-Bueno... No me importaría irme, aunque no tenga ni idea de donde estoy...

- No. Tú no te vas de aquí. -furfulló unas cuantas palabras intelijibles en una lengua antigua. El pelinegro, por arte de magia, se encontró que, tanto ventanas como puertas desaparecían, dejándole en una habitación sin salida.

- Lo siento mucho, Kiku. Pero no puedo dejar que te escapes sin mi permiso.

Entonces, el mago desapareció seguido de una cortina de humo, dejando al pobre japonés solo y patidifuso.

...

Arthur llegó al escenario donde, horas antes, había estado interpretando sus trucos de magia y había conocido al pelinegro.

Se dirigió hasta su camerino donde se encontraban otros dos magos.

- ¿Por qué me habeis llamado? -preguntó, malhumorado.- Estaba en un asunto muy importante...- sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrrojar de repente.

- Lo siento, Arthur -dijo el mago noruego y de capa azul- Tenemos una mala noticia que darte.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Habeis roto algo?

- No es eso - prosiguió el rumano y de capa roja- La verdad es que, debemos irnos de Japón ahora mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del mini-capi :D siento dejaros con la intriga pero os prometo que el siguiente será más largo~

Reviews, onegaiii?


	5. Capítulo 5

_Sumimasen por la tardanza ._._

_no tengo casi tiempo para actualizar por culpa de las clases... _

_Bueno, aquí el capi~ :D _

* * *

...

- No es eso -prosiguió el rumano y de capa roja- La verdad es que debemos irnos de Japón ahora mismo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Arthur se quedó boquiabierto. En un primer momento no decía más que palabras aisladas y frases sin sentido pero, después de serenarse un poco, consiguió articular de forma correcta y entendible lo que quería decir.

-¿P-por qué tenemos que irnos tan rápido? Apenas llevamos unos días y nuestro contrato es hasta-

- Nuestro contrato ya no importa. El Jefe quiere que nos vayamos a Paris dentro de unas horas.

-P-pero, yo tengo cosas que hacer, cosas importantes...

-Cancélalas. Nos dio hasta medianoche para estar en el aeropuerto con todo listo para partir.

El ojiverde sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Apenas faltaban unos minutos para las seis de la tarde.

-¿No podemos aplazarlo un día más tarde? -sugirió.

-Ya sabes como es el Jefe. Lo que dice se hace a raja tabla y no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo cambiar. Espero que sepas aprovechar tus últimas horas bien, Arthur.

Súbitamente, ambos magos desaparecieron por una nube de polvo, dejando solo al rubio en el cuarto.

Durante unos instantes estuvo con la mente en blanco, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, hasta darse cuenta de que el tiempo corría en su contra y cada vez era menos lo que le quedaba para estar con Kiku.

-"Tengo que apresurarme pero... ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?"

De repente, al rubio se le ocurrió una pequeña idea que, según sus planes, podría funcionar.

Acto seguido, rebuscó por todo el cuarto hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, y después, volvió a desaparecer mágicamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En todo el tiempo que el británico se ausentó, Kiku estuvo encerrado en su pequeña casa, aislado del mundo exterior. Como vivía solo y no tenía trabajo, nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición hasta pasado varios días; por lo que podría estar allí recluido hasta el fin de sus días, sin que nadie supiera nada de él.

Sin saber que hacer, Kiku paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, fijándose en todos los minúsculos detalles. También había tomado un poco del té que antes le había ofrecido el ojiverde pero que había rechazado por miedo. Aunque solamente tomó un sorbo, sintió que, en efecto, ese té era el mejor que había tomado, y con una gran diferencia.

Al acabar, se dirigió a una de las múltiples estanterías, cuando se fijó que un gran libro sobresalía del resto; pareciendo que se caería de un momento a otro.

Lo cogió con mucho cuidado, intentando no tirar los demás libros ni desgastar el que iba a coger.

Al abrirlo, descubrió que era un álbum de fotos, un poco malgastado por el tiempo. En la primera página, se podía ver una fotografía de un niño rubio y de ojos verdes, seguramente Arthur de pequeño, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras los ojos le brillaban de alegría.

-"¿Qué sería de aquel tierno y feliz pequeño?" -se preguntó Kiku, sin dejar de mirar la foto.

Siguió viendo más fotos del europeo con menos edad y mas infantil, cuando un misterioso humo apareció de la nada, llevando consigo al mago rubio que lo había secuestrado.

-Bien, ya he acabado con lo que tenía- -al ver lo que sostenía el japonés, su cara pasó rápidamente de sorpresa a una de miedo y horror por lo que veía- ¡Quita las manos de encima de ese _fucking _álbum!

El pelinegro, sin comprender nada, dejó el libro a un lado de la mesa y se acercó temeroso al inglés.

-A-Arthur-san, solamente es un álbum, no debe avergonzarse por- -y, sin que Kiku se lo esperase, el mago Arthur Kirkland rompió a llorar.

...

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el mini-capi ^^_

_Espero subir lo más pronto posible la continuación -w- _

_Hasta pronto~ _

_Reviews please o3o?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos ^^ aqui escribiendo en lugar de estudiar para el examen de biología xD

Bueno, aquí teneis la esperada continuación o3o

* * *

Kiku vio asombrado al mago, que derramaba unas pocas de lágrimas cristalinas desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Una gran amargura recorría el cuerpo el pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía él, ese mago tan tenaz y seguro de si mismo que había conocido, estar llorando, aunque fueran pequeñas sus lágrimas?

-S-sorry, Kiku -murmuró, entre sollozos-. S-solo es que, justamente ese álbum... ese álbum...  
-No se preocupe, Arthur-san. -el japonés empezó a secar las lágrimas del inglés- "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" -pensó- "La verdad es que se veía tan frágil que..."  
- Siento causarte tantas molestias, Kiku. -se disculpó el europeo, alejándose un poco de él e intentando mantener la calma- Ese álbum es muy especial para mí; pero tranquilo, no creo que te inte-  
-Por supuesto que me interesa -interrumpió el oriental, poniéndose un poco sonrojado- M-me gustaría saber lo que pasó...

El inglés le miró con dulzura. Acto seguido, preparó unas tazas de té y pastas, mientras el nipón tomaba asiento. Cuando lo preparó todo, se colocó en su sillón de primera clase y empezó a relatar su trágica historia.

…  
-Todo empezó a finales del siglo pasado. Mis padres era dueños de un pequeño circo, que pasaba por toda Inglaterra. A la corta edad de cinco años, yo ya actuaba en algún espectáculo, haciendo pequeñas apariciones y siendo el ayudante de otros en sus trucos. Mis primogénitos me enseñaron todos los hechizos y actuaciones de magia que sabían. Además, tenía algo que los demás no tenían, un talento especial. No necesitaba de artimañas ni trampas para realizar mis trucos, solamente los conseguía hacer, con el poder de mi mente. Era capaz de realizar cosas imposibles para cualquiera: elevarme por el aire, conseguir aparecer personas de la nada, atravesar todo tipo de muros y paredes... La lista era interminable. El circo consiguió prosperar, haciéndose cada vez más y más importante. Mis padres estaban muy contentos y felices conmigo y mi trabajo, aunque en esa época solamente tenía ocho años. Pero, al estar siempre muy ocupados por culpa del circo, únicamente teníamos los pequeños descansos entre actuaciones y prácticas juntos. Por eso, siempre estaban haciéndome fotos y colocándolas en el álbum que habían comprado, para que pudieran verme siempre que quisieran.  
Todo era felicidad y sonrisas hasta, un oscuro día de invierno, llegó un desconocido al circo. Quería que yo, con apenas nueve años, me fuera con él a su propio circo, ya que había escuchado mucho sobre mí y mis trucos imposibles, para que aprendiera más trucos y hechizos para convertirme en un mago de prestigio. Tanto mi padre como mi madre rechazaron la oferta, en la que además les daban una gran cantidad de dinero, por completo; no solamente porque fuera demasiado pequeño; además que no estaría más con ellos, porque, según el contrato, tendría que quedarme con el extraño para siempre, lo que mis padres veían como la ruina de su negocio y la pérdida de su único hijo.  
Desde entonces, ese desconocido venía todos los meses, intentando convencer a mis padres de que me dejara a su cargo, aumentando cada vez los benéficos que tendrían. No importaba adonde nos fuéramos, él siempre conseguía seguirnos el rastro. Mes a mes, el desconocido recibió negativa tras negativa hasta que, unas semanas después de mi duodécimo cumpleaños, mis padres habían decidido que dejáramos el mundo del espectáculo. Con el dinero que habíamos ganado, podíamos vivir cómodamente en una casa y tener una vida normal. Pero, cuando solo quedaban unos días para que cerráramos definitivamente el circo, apareció otra vez el extraño, enfurecido y serio, intentando obligar a mis padres a que permaneciera ejerciendo en la magia, y que me marchara a su propio circo, donde había muchos más magos de mi edad. Mi padre, lleno de rabia, dio concluido el asunto a mitad de la conversación, llevándonos a mi madre y a mí lejos de él. -el ojiverde tardó un rato en seguir, tomando un poco de té para que pudiera seguir, su caravana empezaba a cambiar a una triste y melancólica- A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme, me encontré que la caravana donde dormían mis padres, estaba en llamas. Por impulso, me dirigí hacia allí, pero cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos para entrar, una gran explosión provocó que todo se convirtiera pasto de las llamas. Sin que mis ojos pudieran dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, el desconocido que nos acechaba hacía años, se acercó a junto mía como si de un amigo o familiar se tratase, intentando consolarme y dándome el pésame.

-Es una lástima lo de la muerte de tus padres. -me dijo, unas horas después de enterrarles- Pero hay que pasar página y seguir adelante -me entregó mi álbum familiar, aún en buen estado- Ahora no tienes familia ni amigos. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Puede que tengas mucho dinero, pero con eso no vas a hacer que vuelvan tus padres. Solo hay una forma de conseguirlo. Hay una leyenda que cuenta que, solo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos le será entregada, por mano de un humilde humano común, los hechizos prohibidos imposibles: el poder de cambiar la orden del tiempo, el de multiplicar cualquier fortuna y el de revivir almas muertas. Si vienes conmigo, podrás conocer los trucos de magia de todo el mundo, y así conseguir ese título y hacer volver a la vida a tus padres.

Le miré, con odio. Estaba, y sigo estando, seguro de que él había sido quien había quemado la caravana, pero también era el único que podía ayudarme y hacer que mi vida volviera a ser tan agradable como había sido.  
Unos días más tarde, acepté su trato y empecé a trabajar y aprender las artes de la magia por el mundo con más jóvenes como yo durante estos años; contando únicamente con el álbum como recuerdo de mi pasada vida.

…

Al acabar de contar la historia, Kiku miraba fijamente al británico, como había hecho todo el transcurso de su historia, pero rápidamente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de diminutas gotas de agua, que caían por sus mejillas poco a poco.

-Ha sufrido mucho, Kirkland… Y aún así, usted se ve tan fuerte en el escenario, tan engreído y noble que parece como si toda su vida hubiese sido asombrosa, pero en realidad…

Ahora, quien lloraba desconsoladamente era el pelinegro, mientras el mago lo apretaba hacia sí, con misericordia, cariño y amor.

* * *

Acabado~intentaré subir el siguiente pronto, aunque tengo a un 46363856743 fics por terminar ._.

además de los especiales para el 30 OwO pero os prometo que los subié~

Gracias por vuestro reviews~me alegran muco :D


End file.
